Woe is you
by Aja316
Summary: Jaki jest sens w streszczaniu tak krótkiego tekstu? W każdym razie, żeby nie było: naiwny Arthur, próbuje walczyć ze swoimi uczuciami.


**Od autorki: **Tekst spłodzony podczas chorobliwego zasłuchiwania się w piosenkę Andrew'a Belle'go (nie czepiać się odmiany, proszę) „Woe is me".

Błagam o wybaczenie każdego fana Anglii-łobuza, ja także wolę go w tej odsłonie, ale rutynę wszak zabijać trzeba. Dziękuję, bla bla bla... Miłego czytania.

**Woe is you**

Jesteś nieszczęśliwy.

To wszystko trwa znacznie krócej niżby się zdawało. Ile tydzień? Dwa? Straciłeś rachubę, ale ciągle masz nadzieję. Po co? Jeśli to przez nadmiar wolnego czasu, to może warto zapisać się na jakiś kurs. Skrzypce byłyby ciekawą odmianą, coś delikatnego, całkiem innego niż ten hałaśliwy i niczym nieograniczony punk. A co powiesz na degustacje wina? Nie, to nie na twoje kubki smakowe... To zdecydowanie bardziej pasuje do Niego. Dlaczego właściwie w twojej wyobraźni jest on tak kruchy? Jakby zrobiony ze szkła, które tak łatwo może się zbić. Czyżbyś nie zauważył jaki jest wyrachowany? Nie raz, przez te tysiąc lat dał ci powód do zgrzytania zębami. 

_Obiecałeś sobie, że na czas jego wizyty schowasz swoją pogardę głęboko w kieszeń. W polityce nie ma miejsca na uczucia._

_ - Arthurze, żywię nadzieję, iż zajmiesz się należycie panem Francisem. Chcemy przecież, by miło wspominał pobyt u nas._

_Królowa odprawia cię machnięciem ręki, a ty skłaniasz się nisko. Jest to pokłon pełen szacunku, nie ma w nim ani krzty wściekłości za to, że zostałeś skazany na trzy dni w towarzystwie Francji. Nieokazywanie mu niechęci wydaje się niewykonalne, ale jesteś profesjonalistą, a to tylko czysta polityka. Czy ktoś nie powiedział, że polityka jest jak schadzka kochanków?_

* * *

Który to już raz wracasz do tego przeklętego, londyńskiego mieszkania i łudzisz się, że nie będzie klucza, który ostatnio codziennie zostawiasz pod wycieraczką. Dla Niego. Naprawdę myślisz, że się pojawi? 

_Żegnasz się już z nim od dobrej godziny, a mimo to nadal leżycie w łóżku. Bawisz się jego jedwabiście gładkimi włosami, podkładasz sobie kosmyki pod nos, by zapamiętać ich zapach. Nie wiesz przecież kiedy znów się spotkacie. Francis po raz kolejny sprawdza na wyświetlaczu swojej komórki, która godzina:_

_ - Mon chéri, spóźnię się na samolot jeśli teraz nie wyjdę._

_Uśmiechasz się, uwielbiasz gdy używa tych francuskich zwrotów. Mon chéri - wymawiasz te słowa w myślach i stwierdzasz, że mógłby tak cię nazywać do końca świata. Francis nadal nie rusza się z miejsca, a ty nie zatrzymujesz go siłą. W końcu wstaje i ubiera się pospiesznie, co nie znaczy, że niedbale. Nie. Patrzysz jak jego perfekcyjnie zbudowane ciało znika pod ubraniami. Gotowy do wyjścia pochyla się nad tobą, by pocałować cię na pożegnanie, przy okazji drapiąc twój policzek szorstkim zarostem. Szorstki? To słowo przecież w ogóle do niego nie pasuje. Twój Francis jest delikatny niczym kwiatowy pączek, ale jeszcze nie wiesz, że jest on taki jedynie w twojej wyobraźni._

_ - Klucz będzie leżał pod wycieraczką - rzucasz za nim. _

_Nie wstajesz, by go odprowadzić. Patrzysz jak znika i nawet nie ogląda się na ciebie. Bierzesz do ręki poduszkę i przyciskasz ją do twarzy, by poczuć jeszcze raz zapach jego włosów, jednocześnie zastanawiasz się kiedy do ciebie wróci._

Naciskasz klamkę, nim wyjmiesz klucz spod wycieraczki. Ciągle masz nadzieję, że tym razem w mieszkaniu nie będzie pusto i ciemno, bo ten cholerny żabojad jest dla ciebie jak słońce. Drzwi nie ustępują. Zamknięte. To jeszcze nie dziś, myślisz wchodząc do środka.

* * *

Bierzesz prysznic już po raz trzeci. Może zamiast tego lepiej wyjść, zabawić się? Nie możesz żyć samą nadzieją, to niezdrowe. Hamburgery też są ponoć niezdrowe, a jednak ludzie z nich nie rezygnują. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś uparty, podążasz do obranego celu jakby od tego zależało twoje życie. Ale tym razem niczego nie obiecałeś, twój honor nie ucierpi. Przecież nie jesteście parą żebyś musiał być mu wierny! Bierzesz do ręki egzemplarz _Małego Księcia, _który czytasz ciągle przez ostatnie dni - słowa już wryły ci się w pamięć - i ciskasz go do kominka. Płomienie z zadowoleniem przytulają książkę, chcą stać się z nią jednym. Nie wiedząc dlaczego postanawiasz ją uratować od zgubnego związku, w efekcie tylko parzysz sobie dłonie. Nie ma nikogo żeby cię opatrzyć. Wściekły kładziesz się na łóżku i zasypiasz prawie natychmiast.

* * *

Jesteś nieszczęśliwy...

...i zmęczony. Sam już nie wiesz czy nadal trwać w nadziei, czy zacząć zachowywać się jakby te trzy dni nie miały miejsca. Bierzesz do ręki poduszkę, na której spał, wąchasz ją. Nic. Cały jego zapach ulotnił się jak on z twojego życia i jedynie co pozostaje to świadomość, że okazałeś się tak naiwny i samolubny, by myśleć, że coś dla niego znaczysz. To była tylko zwykła przygoda. Nic więcej, tylko... Dostrzegasz nagle długi złoty włos, który wczepił się w włókna poduszki. Pod wpływem impulsu wrzucasz ją do kominka, by zginęła jak wcześniej _Mały Książę._

_ - _Nienawidzę go - mówisz do siebie, ale to nie pomaga.

- Nienawidzę cię! Słyszysz? Nienawidzę cię, kurwa!

To także ci nie pomaga, nie masz pojęcia jak pozbyć się go z twoich myśli. Z wściekłości kopiesz fotel, tylko rozbolały cię od tego palce. Krzyczysz i nawet nie masz pewności dlaczego. W końcu wybiegasz na dwór. Londyn skąpany jest w kroplach deszczu, które przecież wyglądają jak łzy. Myślisz, że pogoda kpi z ciebie. Ostatnimi czasy jesteś przewrażliwiony, wszystko cię irytuje. Dokąd właściwie idziesz? Nie zabrałeś parasola, nawet kurtki nie założyłeś. Nic nie obchodzi cię woda, która zdążyła wsiąknąć w każdą nitkę twojego stroju. Błąkasz się bez celu, sam nie wiesz jak długo, a gdy wracasz do domu nastawiasz tylko wodę na herbatę i jakoś tak niezamierzenie zasypiasz na kuchennym stole.

* * *

Nienawidzisz go. Jakie to niezwykłe, że ktoś kogo pragnąłeś przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie pojawił się znów na szczycie twojej listy wrogów. I ta zbliżająca się konferencja... Boisz się, że to może wrócić gdy go zobaczysz... Może najlepszym wyjściem będzie nagła choroba? Właściwie zacząłeś pokasływać po ostatniej wycieczce w deszczu. Nie! Przecież teraz jesteś jednostką kompletnie wypraną z uczuć. Nawet powieka ci nie drgnie na jego widok. Zastanawiasz się jak pijany musiałeś być, by dać się nabrać na te jego sztuczki rodem z piekła, musi mieć jakieś układy z inkubami. Jesteś wściekły, ale na kogo? Na siebie za to, że poddałeś mu się bez walki, czy na niego za to, że... że jest? 

_ - Nie spodziewałem się, mon ami, że potrafisz być tak uprzejmy. _

_Idzie tyłem, by móc patrzeć ci w oczy. Nie masz zamiaru unikać jego spojrzenia, niech nie myśli, że jest w stanie z tobą wygrać._

_ - Jestem dżentelmenem, myślałeś, że będę chodził po ulicach w podartych spodniach, ze słuchawkami na uszach i będę klął na każdego na kogo wpadnę?_

_Nie myślisz o stosie ubrań ukrytych w szafie przed wzrokiem Francisa._

_ - Po prawdzie, właśnie tego oczekiwałem._

_ - Wybacz, że cię zawiodłem._

_Nieznacznie się uśmiechasz, a słowa które chciałbyś teraz wypowiedzieć więzną w gardle. Powtarzasz sobie, że masz być dla niego miły. To tylko trzy cholerne dni, niby co się może wydarzyć. _

_ - Wiesz, zawsze chciałem odwiedzić prawdziwy angielski pub._

_Zatrzymujesz się, wpatrujesz się w niego mrugając powiekami. Zastanawiasz się czy przed chwilą nie miałeś napadu schizofrenii._

_ - To nie najlepszy pomysł._

_ - Może w takim razie kupisz butelkę tej swojej słynnej whiskey?_

_Zaskoczył cię, powstrzymujesz się żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem._

_ - Chcesz żeby dziurę w gardle ci wypaliła?_

_Francis patrzy na ciebie spod półprzymkniętych powiek._

_ - Przecież chcesz się upić, mon ami, czyż nie?_

_Poddajesz się. Ale nie dlatego, że on tak mówi. Nie! Zwyczajnie nabrałeś ochoty na prawdziwie irlandzką whiskey, widać rudzielec też ma jakieś talenty. _

_Idziecie do twojego mieszkania. Czyj to był pomysł? Teraz i tak to nie ważne..._

_Alkohol nigdy nie był twoim przyjacielem, a twój organizm ma jak zwykle opory przed wydalaniem go z krwi. Nie kontrolujesz się._

_ - Nawet nie wiesz jak cię... hik... nienawidzę! Bo tak jak ja cię nienawidzę, to nikt inny na świecie... hik! I masz wstrętne... hik... perfumy! Rzygać mi się od nich chce! I zrób... hik... coś z tymi włosami, bo na ulicy wziąłbym... hik... cię za kobietę. No i... hik!_

_Dlaczego nie opierałeś się, gdy zaczął cię całować? Podobało ci się to, prawda? Kiedy ostatnio zaznałeś takiej czułości? Poddałeś się, pozwoliłeś by cię dotykał, całował... Pozwoliłeś mu zawładnąć nad sobą._

* * *

Jednak przyjechałeś. Oczywiście, że tak. Jesteś Anglia i nie będziesz się ukrywał w domu przed jakąś francuską, zakłamaną cholerą. Jakimś cudem jeszcze go nie widziałeś. Wysłuchujesz kolejnego absurdalnego planu Alfreda i zastanawiasz się jak można być tak głupim, nawet jeśli go słuchasz to bez przerwy rozglądasz się w poszukiwaniu Francisa. Jest! Dlaczego twoje serce nagle przyspiesza? Patrzysz na niego i w jednym momencie coś w tobie pęka. Jesteś świadkiem jego flirtu z Alice. Dotyka ją w ten sam sposób, uśmiecha się jak wtedy do ciebie, zbliża swoje wargi do jej ucha, by wyszeptać jej te same słowa. Czujesz jak twój żołądek zamienia się w supeł. Krzyczysz na siebie w myślach, jak mogłeś uwierzyć w chociaż jedno jego słowo? Dłonie zaciskają się w pieści. Teraz szczerze go nienawidzisz. Wystarczyło kilka sekund, by całe twoje wyobrażenie o nim zniknęło jak bańka mydlana. Dlaczego, więc mimo wszystko chce ci się płakać? Przecież nic już dla ciebie nie znaczy, a użalanie się nad sobą nigdy nie leżało w twojej naturze. Dlaczego? Dlaczego jesteś nieszczęśliwy?

Jesteś nieszczęśliwy...

Nie! Wcale nie jesteś. Teraz nic już nie czujesz. Zostałeś oszukany, zdradzony... Patrzysz przed siebie i nie dociera do ciebie ani jedno słowo. Nie bierzesz nawet udziału w dyskusji, nie wyśmiewasz Alfreda. Ciekawe czy ktokolwiek zauważył zmianę jaka w tobie zaszła. W pewnym momencie czujesz jak coś pełznie po twoim udzie... Patrzysz na nie. To ręka. Ręka tego przebrzydłego Francuza. Strącasz jego rękę i wracasz do swojego stanu otępienia. Znów coś pełza, tym razem odważniej porusza się po wewnętrznej stronie twojej nogi. Znów strącasz to ohydztwo i patrzysz w oczy właściciela. Ile przekleństw ciśnie ci się na wargi, jak bardzo chciałbyś je wszystkie wykrzyczeć...

- Nie życzę sobie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego z panem. Proszę się ode mnie odpierdolić z łaski swojej.

Tak, zaskoczyłeś go. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji, ale właśnie te dwa zdania podziałały na ciebie oczyszczająco. Och, jak bardzo go nienawidzisz...

_Woe is he..._


End file.
